


A Quick Bite

by AngryCakeChids



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Christmas gift to the least favourite chid, Crack, M/M, Well Whatever, Werewolf AU, excessive swearing that probably isn't necessary, fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryCakeChids/pseuds/AngryCakeChids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that went was Ginoza’s ties, the ones that his mother gave him for his birthday. The second thing to go was one of the pair of matching cushions on his sofa in the living room. The third thing to go was his kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatCatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/gifts).



The first thing that went was Ginoza’s ties, the ones that his mother gave him for his birthday. Admittedly, they were getting rather tattered and probably would need replacing soon, but still, it was more than a little inconvenient. The second thing to go was one of the pair of matching cushions on his sofa in the living room; and not a day went by without finding chewed pens and pencils under tables, scattered across the floor and generally poking everywhere.

Initially, Ginoza thought it was Dime, and assumed that it was a normal part of the transition from puppy to an adult dog.

His boyfriend, Kougami, had a method of conversing to Ginoza’s pet in a way that Ginoza just couldn’t. Simply because he was a werewolf. Ginoza realised that he shouldn’t be so casual and calm about it, but he’d just grown used to it. Whatever. After a nice long conversation with Dime, Kougami revealed that yes, Dime was most _definitely_ the one chewing on their possessions and Dime had even looked up at him with puppy eyes which Ginoza just couldn’t be angry at.

So he simply bought Dime some chew toys to prevent him from chewing any more of the things.

All seemed to go smoothly for roughly a week or so, with the amount of chewed objects in the apartment decreasing. It was nice and neat again; Ginoza purchased new ties, a new set of cushions for the sofa, and threw away all the shattered and gnawed stationary. Just the way he liked it. “Back to normal now,” he announced somewhat proudly as he surveyed the living room with an analytical eye, straightening things he thought seemed mildly lopsided.

“Yep,” Kougami agreed, nose buried in a book, though he did spare it a quick glance. “I mean, not like it was all that bad before-”

“There were bite marks on everything,” Ginoza corrected him, and he shrugged.

“Well, not every couple can boast they have bite marks on everything,” his partner mumbled under his breath.

“It’s not a thing you boast about,” was the quick, snippy response.

“It is in the werewolf community. It means that you have a lot of things that are yours. Like being rich, I guess?”

“Yes, well, I have friends who don’t turn into wolves once a month and I won’t bring them into a chewed up home.”

“Yeah, I respect that. I’m meant to be leader of the pack though,” he seemed to be slightly glum about that, so Ginoza gave him a quick peck on the forehead.

“As if you could ever boss me around.”

However, one day, Ginoza went to work on double shift, whilst Kougami had a day off – which was a trifle annoying, he had to say – but he was certain that Kougami could be trusted for one day not to break any of the agreed rules of the apartment. He could take Dime out for walks and feed him and have a day all to himself. That was fine. He could do it. Nothing would go wrong – at all.

And he definitely wouldn’t dare breaking the number one, top priority rule that was in place in their household. _Absolutely **NO** wolfy things going on under Ginoza’s roof_ ; no meeting the pack, no randomly turning into a wolf, and especially getting territorial when the postman delivered mail. The memory was still fresh in Ginoza’s mind; watching Kougami sitting cross-legged on a chair and narrowing his eyes at the post man as he made his jolly way past, nearly growling. It still made him roll his eyes.

When he got home was a different story. Instead of his boyfriend waiting for a hungry Ginoza – the tired man had texted Kougami when he was leaving work to start making dinner (because as much as he hated to admit it, Kougami could cook a mean meal) – when he returned home, stressed, exhausted and driven semi-insane by his increased caffeine intake, the last thing Ginoza ever wanted to see was his boyfriend sleeping on the hallway floor in naught but his underwear. Rolling his eyes in derision he left him spread eagled on the floor and proceeded further into the house.

The first thing he did was dump his briefcase in the ‘study’, which was just a room for either of the two men to catch up with work. After that he went into his room and changed out of his now crumpled suit, hanging his new tie up out of reach of Dime so it couldn’t possibly be nibbled on, and into his slacks, ready for relaxing after a long, hard day. Kougami snoozing in the hall wasn’t all that unusual – Kou usually just fell asleep where and when he got tired, as long as it was within reason.

However, he was hungry. Quickly, he pulled out his tattered copy of Fathers and Sons off the shelf in his room before padding softly into the lounge as to not wake the slumbering werewolf, throwing it carelessly on the new, not-chewed cushions. It was perfect. So off he went to the kitchen, feeling somewhat euphoric about the comforts of home compared to the stresses of the working day.

When he got into the kitchen, he nearly screamed – out of horror, frustration or utter despair, he didn’t know. The kitchen table was, quite simply… _chewed to shit_. Everywhere. Bite marks. Ruining the otherwise smooth surface. Oh, fucking hell, there was fucking chunks of wood on the floor and hanging off, not completely torn away. It was, in Ginoza’s eyes, a travesty. The yell was out of his mouth before he could stop it. “Kougami Shinya, get your ass in here right now!”

The extreme speed which Kougami could reach was one of the whole werewolf things that Ginoza never quite got used to, but he was far too angry to be surprised this time around. Kougami looked sheepishly at the table and back at Ginoza, before standing tall. “Yeah?”

“What do you mean, ‘yeah’?!” Ginoza spat, pointing at the mess in his otherwise clean kitchen. “Look at my fucking table!”

“Yeah…” Kougami trailed off. “That was… that was… uh… Dime.”

“Dime did this,” Ginoza repeated, sarcasm dripping off his tone.

“Y…yes?” Kougami tried.

“You expect me to believe,” the angered man looked at his partner, “that my dog, who is still a puppy and doesn’t come to my knees yet, ripped chunks out of a solid wood table.”

“That was what I was aiming for, yeah,” Kougami nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“Was it Dime?”

“It was not Dime.”

“Was it you?”

“Possibly.”

“ _Kougami_.”

“Yes.”

He was in shock. “Why?”

“Well, a couple of weeks ago I got in a fight with another pack leader – Makishima, right dick, I assure you,” he sounded so blasé, as if trying to ignore the absolute state the damned table was in. “And well, I won. Kinda. Not important. Anyway, what’s important is, he knocked my front teeth out.”

“Don’t you guys heal really quickly?” Ginoza sighed in impatience. Why didn’t he just get to the point already?!

“Right, yeah, usually, we do,” Kougami nodded. “But with your teeth, it’s slightly different. You’ve got to have them nice and strong and to do that you need to bite a lot of shit like, uh… wood tables, for example. In the movies when you turn into a werewolf it’s like – BAM! You got amazing teeth. When they grow back and you’re a werewolf, they’re… kinda dull. You have to ‘train’ them to be good, strong teeth again.”

“So let me get this right,” Ginoza spoke up. “You got your front teeth knocked out by another alpha, and they’re growing back.”

“Yes.”

“To make them grow back nice and strong or whatever else you said, you need to chew things.”

“That’s correct.”

“So you’re twenty-eight years old, and you’re teething?”

“Oh, fuck off. Do you know how hard it is for your pack to take you seriously when you sound like a deep-voiced toddler?”

Ginoza couldn’t be angry anymore. This would have never happened before – who else could say that their boyfriend was teething at age twenty-eight? It was possibly one of the greatest things that had ever happened to him. Ever. “A deep-voiced toddler? So you were leading your pack around giving orders like: _Come on guyth, let’th go thow thith Makithima who’th both!_ ”

“Essentially, yes,” Kougami looked very annoyed.

“I can’t even be angry at that,” Ginoza chuckled. “If anything, that’s made my day.” Kougami was looking more and more annoyed. “Naturally, you’ll be buying me a new table.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kougami knelt down to try and clear most of the chunks of table (or rather, ex-table, off the floor).

“If you want, I could buy you some chew toys.”

“Oh, **_fuck off_**!”


End file.
